


Tali's first halloween

by Ilyasviel



Series: MEFFW Drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, F/M, Fleet and Flotilla, Funny, Halloween, Happy moments - Freeform, party!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: October 31st. Tali didn't understand the importance of that day on the Earth calendar, but Shepard is so excited about it that is making all the crew wait for it expectantly. She has organised a little party on her Citadel apartment. A costume party...





	Tali's first halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Looooove Tali! She is a sweet cinnamon roll, and Garrus is just perfect for her! I ship them so hard it hurts, even my Shakarian heart thinks they are perfect to one another <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! And I hope to bring some little smile to your face with it ;) 
> 
> As always, no beta, all the typos are mine :P

October 31st. Tali didn't understand the importance of that day on the Earth calendar, but Shepard is so excited about it that is making all the crew wait for it expectantly. She has organised a little party on her Citadel apartment. A costume party. How they expect the team can find time to make or buy costumes in the middle of the war surprises her, but as always, EDI has been more than resourceful, helping them to find the perfect thing for them, ordering what she can't create on the Normandy replicator. Tali has sat with Shepard and Sam for hours, thinking about a costume for her, and why not, for Garrus, if he was amenable to the idea. Ideas flow, but nothing stirred her brain until Sam's omnitool sounded, a call from Garrus to ask her to run a new test on the weaponry. Nothing surprising, he does it almost every hour, but the music, the song that sounded related to him, brings the idea to his mind. "I know what I will wear! Keelah! How I've been so blind? Fleet and flotilla! I can be Sarve'er, and he can be Hierax. He will look hotter than Kaeli'steiz on this costume!"

Sam is clapping on the chair, "That will be awesome, Tali!"

Shepard is grinning like a little child, "Can't wait to see our stern Garrus dressing in casual clothes, I never saw him outside his armour."

A little cough coming from Tali makes Sam and Shepard exchange a knowing look, but the quarian hits their legs to stop the teasing. "I can--" another cough and Shepard knows, even without seeing her face under the mask, she must be blushing. "I can vouch he will wear them very well. Now I just need to convince him to do it. I'll let you know what he says!"

Leaving Shepard's quarter, Sam and she giggle together, knowing beforehand what will be Garrus answer.

The night of the party arrives, and after days of preparation, hours spent walking the Citadel searching for the perfect pattern for her hood, and lots of swearing in the little space she and Garrus created on the main battery to work on their costumes, they are ready. Getting ready on the Normandy, they leave the ship with a happy grin, Garrus even risk to grab her hand on their way to the skycar, making her giggle happily.

Reaching Shepard's apartment, Grunt is working as the doorman again, dressed in a cute costume of a t-rex, one Shepard has ordered specially for him, with tiny fake hands on his chest and a long tail. Instead of his usual greeting, he fakes a loud roar, swinging his tail before stepping aside, making Tali laugh. The sound of his 'heh heh heh' follows them inside.

Reaching the kitchen, they find there all the crew and all the teammates, including Jack and Miranda, who are dressed as princesses, with a grinning Joker beside them, dressed as a pirate. He was almost screaming how he has beaten them at poker and won the right to choose their costumes. Jack is looking at him with daggers in her eyes. But every time Miranda looks at her and smiles, the softness returns to her eyes. She is enjoying this part of the bet at least. Shepard and Sam are dressing as characters from an old movie from Eart, War Stars or something like that. They look gorgeous, Shepard in a white military uniform and Sam in camo suit. James is there too, wearing a blue catsuit with his underwear over the pants? But he looks hot, all muscles and defined abs. She was ogling him when Garrus hits her shoulder playfully, making her giggle and returning his attention to her partner. Kaidan and Cortez are wearing matching costumes too, vampires. They have tried to describe the idea to them, but she didn't understand it, and Garrus just said 'nice teeth', and they stopped trying to explain it.

Jack is the first to see them. "Hey Tiny! It is a costume party! No one told you? And Spiky, is good to see you outside the armour, but civies aren't a costume!"

Tali is the one to answer while Garrus just chuckles, knowing what is coming. "We are dressing up as Sarve'er and Hierax, you bosh'tet!"

The biotic's face shows clearly that she didn't know what the hell is she talking about. "Fleet and flotilla? Main characters? You know, that thing called movies that normal people watch?" With a huff and a dismissive movement of her tiny hand, Tali leaves the kitchen, moving directly to the bar behind the fireplace.

Jack is looking perplexed to the retiring form of Tali, not knowing what has just happened. Garrus shrugs, following Tali and leaving the rest to deal with Jack. Shepard is the one who moves closer to her with a sigh. "Ok, let me explain the short version. She BREATHES Fleet and Flotilla. She dreams about it, like the cute cinnamon roll she is, with the romance and the love between their characters." Jack keeps looking at her with a raised brow, arms crossed under her chest, the image ridiculous with the tattoos showing in the neck of the dress and her hair falling on a side of her face. Shepard just points behind her, in the direction of the bar. "The movie tells the love story of a Turian and a Quarian..."

That seems to make Jack understand and she swears loudly. "Damn fuckity! I need to-- EDI, do you have any pic of the movie?" EDI, who is dressing in a maid costume, to Joker dismay, shows her the cover of the movie. Jack's grin turns into a happy grin. "Come on, robo-lady. We have a photoshoot to do on one of Shepard's railways."

Soon, Tali giggles reach Shepard, making her smile fondly.


End file.
